Project Summary The Administrative Core promotes and facilitates coordination and collaboration within the research program. The Core will manage fiscal aspect of the Program Project, and arrange for regular meetings of the Executive Committee. In addition, the Core will organize the weekly scientific seminar series as outlined in the introduction. The Administrative Core members will also meet regularly with the Core leaders in order to prioritize and assure proper functioning of the core units. The research program of the Program Project and the possible future directions of the research are reviewed and evaluated both by the Executive Committee and also by an External Advisory Committee. The latter will meet with the Program Project members on an annual basis. In addition, an Internal Advisory Committee will annually review the scientific progress of the program. The core will also be responsible for dissemination of reagents and mice to other investigators, as outlined in the Overall Project document. The Administrative core is located in the Administrative suite of the Division of Molecular Medicine. This space includes internet connected computers, online black and white color laser printers as well and fax and copy machines. The Division has a small room equipped with an LCD projector available for small group meetings. There are various conference rooms available in the Department of Medicine on a first come basis for larger group meetings.